V4.9
Visual Upgrade * Pentakill Skin Updates * Balance changes for , * More important Bugfixes |Related = Patch 4.9 Notes |Prev = V4.8 |Next = V4.10 }} New Skins in the Store The following skin was added to the store, but it was not made available until June 10: * (975 ) Skin Updates The following skins have received a texture upgrade: * * The following skins have received a new splash artwork: * * * * * General ;Friend List *The Settings menu to the right of the "Friend List" bar has been expanded to include the following functionality: **Status message editing **Sort Friends options **(New) Show Offline Friends *The status message bar has been repurposed into a Friend List search tool **Your status message is now displayed alongside your Summoner Name at the top of your Friend List *Friend Groups can now be moved up and down through the right-click menu *Friend Groups now list offline members when "Show Offline Friends" is enabled **The "Offline" Friend Group has been removed *Players who haven't yet accepted your friend request will now appear as grayed out and offline under the General group when "Show Offline Friends" is enabled *"Sort Friends" and "Show Offline Friends" settings are now saved locally on your computer and will persist through logout ;Team Rewards *New ranked team progression system: players earn points with every ranked team win toward unlocking and upgrading a Season 2014 ward skin, awarded at the end of the season *New Ranked Leagues profile page where players can compare their leagues, get more information about season rewards, and track their progress towards team rewards *Notifications will now appear in your profile tab and ranked team page if you do not have enough wins on your ranked team to be eligible for the rewards for that tier *Season rewards now include unique summoner icons based on tier achieved in 3s and 5s League of Legends V4.9 Champions ; * General ** Base attack damage reduced to 50 from 53. * ** Bugfix: No longer stuns individuals when they have spell shields up. * **Damage reduced to 60 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 240 from 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260. * ** Bonus resists reduced to 15 / 17.5 / 20 / 22.5 / 25 (+ 10 / 11.5 / 13 / 14.5 / 16% bonus armor/MR) from 20 / 22.5 / 25 / 27.5 / 30 (+ 14 / 15.5 / 17 / 18.5 / 20% bonus armor / MR). * ** Bugfix: Cleaned up a few cases where certain effects could bypass Unbreakable's active barrier. ; * General ** Bugfix: Fixed a bug where this champion's recall animation would occasionally cancel. ; * General ** Bugfix: Fixed a bug where this champion's recall animation would occasionally cancel. * ** Bugfix: Fixed a bug where the initial cast of Rappel could not be used on wards. ; *General **A visual upgrade across all skins, the announcement can be found here. **A new voice over (new voice actor). *** has received large selection of skin-specific quotes. **New lore. **New icons. **New classic splash artwork. * Added team-color indicators to basic abilities. * ** Added a new indicator that shows the full area of effect. ** Added crit-style combat text and a unique sound effect for double-damage Qs. * ** Added a visual debuff effect that marks affected enemy champions. ; * General ** Movement speed reduced to 340 from 350. * ** Active damage reduced to 40 / 65 / 90 / 115 / 140 from 40 / 75 / 110 / 145 / 180 . ; * General ** Bugfix: Fixed a bug where this champion's recall animation would occasionally cancel. * ** Damage reduced to 55 / 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 from 70 / 100 / 130 /160 / 190 . ** Damage amplifier against isolated targets reduced to 30% from 45%. *** Damage versus isolated targets reduced to 71.5 / 104 / 136 / 169 / 201 from 101.5 / 145 / 188.5 / 232 / 275.5 * ** No longer adds additional damage based on the . ** No longer adds additional damage to non-isolated targets. ** Now causes Isolated targets to take an additional (10 level) + physical damage. *** Total isolation damage changed to 71.5 / 104 / 136 / 169 / 201 + (10 level) + from 101.5 / 145 / 188.5 / 232 / 275.5 + . * ** Now deals 20% bonus damage to monsters. * ** Now deals 20% bonus damage to monsters. ** Slow increased to 50% from 30%. ** Now Kha'Zix grants sight of champions hit for 2 seconds. * ** No longer grants 50% damage reduction while stealthed. ; * General ** Bugfix: Fixed a bug where this champion's recall animation would occasionally cancel. ; * ** Pantheon now 'pops' projectiles that are in flight toward him as he leaps off the screen. ** Bugfix: Pantheon is now untargetable from the moment he leaves the ground to the moment he lands. ; * ** Next attack after leap now correctly starts when Rengar lands, rather than when he's midair. * / ** The bonus damage can no longer critically strike. ** The base attack damage portion can still critically strike. ** Bugfix: Fixed a bug where empowered Savagery's bonus damage could be triggered multiple times using Unseen Predator. ; * ** Bugfix: Fixed a bug where Flamespitter was dealing less damage when Rumble was trying to set people on fire for extended periods of time. ** Bugfix: Fixed a bug where Flamespitter dealt less damage when on purple team. ; * **Astral Blessing's on-hit cooldown reduction increased at early ranks to 10 / 11.25 / 12.5 / 13.75/ 15% from 5 / 7.5 / 10 / 12.5 / 15%. ; * ** Bugfix: Fixed a bug where Volibear's target would not be thrown the proper distance if the throw's end position was inside of a wall or a crowd of other units. Items ; *The icon above a sight ward is now larger and green. ; *Trinket wards will now benefit from ward skins. *Trinket wards feature the small yellow circle previously used by Sight Wards. Summoner's Rift ;Jungle * Jungle monsters no longer give additional experience based on their level (to remain consistent with lane minion experience). Twisted Treeline ; * ** Damage amplifier against isolated targets reduced to 30% from 35%. * ** Damage amplifier against isolated targets reduced to 30% from 35%. Crystal Scar ; * ** Damage amplifier against isolated targets reduced to 30% from 35%. * ** Damage amplifier against isolated targets reduced to 30% from 35%. Undocumented Changes : Jungle Monster Tooltip Updates ; , , , * Tooltips now lists: "Respawns 50 seconds after all monsters in this camp are killed." ; * Tooltip now lists: "Respawns 6 minutes after this monster is killed." ; * Tooltip now lists: "Respawns 7 minutes after this monster is killed." ; and * Tooltips now lists: "Respawns 5 minutes after all monsters in this camp are killed." Twisted Treeline ; * Tooltip now lists: "Respawns 5 minutes after this monster is killed." June 9 Patch ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was coming off cooldown 0.25 seconds too quickly. ; * Fixed an issue where Yorick was causing game crashes. References cs:V4.9 de:V4.9 es:V4.9 fr:V4.9 pl:V4.9 Category:Patch notes